mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Inazuman
The following is a list of the various mecha and monsters from the 1973 tokusatsu series Inazuman and its 1974 sequel Inazuman Flash. Inazuman Goro Watari was a natural born psychic that could transform into the various forms of the insect-like superhero Inazuman. Sanagiman Goro summons great power to become Sanagiman, a walking humanoid cocoon that serves as an intermediate phase before turning into Inazuman. While in this form he can jump very high into the air, use his thick exoskeleton to protect him from cold attacks, projectiles, and blades, and can use his psychic nervous system to find individuals that do not have stealth capabilities. While it usually takes a full minute for Sanagiman to turn into Inazuman this process can speed up if he is exposed to heat. Inazuman Goro summons supreme power to become Inazuman, a humanoid moth with an affinity for electricity. Abilities *'Jumping': Inazuman can jump over a thousand feet into the air. *'Telekinesis': A variety of telekinetic powers using his antennae including reverse attacks and damage to structures, mentally detonating explosives, teleporting his entire body or his limbs in an attack called the Psionic Punch, and summoning fissures. *'Plasma Typhoon': Summoning a lightning storm upon command. *'Muffler': A scarf with a variety of attacks including the Lightning Runner which converts the scarf into giant chain strong enough to pull buildings or become a cement shooter, transforming into a lightning charged knife with reversing powers called the Muffler Lightning Cutter, or release massive amounts of water like a sprinkler called the Lightning Muffler Sprinkler. *'Lightning Reverse': Extremely hot electric bolts from his fingers. A variation of this called the Lightning Vacuum exists to absorb gases. *'Supreme Lightning Strike': Red lightning from his hands and charge his fists with them to punch enemies with great force. *'Whirling Lightning Ray': Emitting a spinning electric ray from his hands. *'Lightning Tracer Beam': A highly explosive red energy beam from hands that traces reflections. *'Lightning Sempo Strike': Charging his limbs with electricity with enough force that that causes most enemies to explode in seconds. Inazuman Flash Inazuman after discovering the Zaber in the final episode of the first season to dramatically increase his powers. While the exact origin of the Zaber is unspecified it can be assumed to be manifested from Inazuman using subconscious psychic powers. Abilities *'Jumping': Inazuman Flash possesses the same jumping powers as his regular form. *'Electric Thaw': Can charge his hands with enough electricity to thaw ice. *'Mirages': Can create mirages of himself. *'Zaber': A handheld device that amplifies telekinetic powers, absorbs lightning to empower himself or execute an extremely powerful lightning bolt called the Lightning Flash, can extinguish fire, and allows him teleportation over long distances. Raijingo A yellow and red transformable vehicle created and used by Inazuman for long distance travel. While primarily a flying saucer capable of subsonic flight it can turn into a car. On the front is a pair of jaws armed with sharp teeth that can tear through most materials and a pincer claw on the chin. Within the mouth is a variety of weaponry including a net, four cannons, a drill that allows it to burrow up to 500 meters per minute, and a flamethrower. Makoto Arai An interpol agent that assisted Inazuman in Inazuman Flash and wears an outfit akin to American cowboys. He was converted into a cyborg to save his wife and child as they were kidnapped by the Despa Army. His equipment consists of a sniper rifle or shotgun, a revolver, and a battery in the abdomen that can emit massive amounts of smoke. Neo Human Empire Emperor Banba An extremely powerful and ugly psychic that founded the Neo Human Empire. He possesses a wide array of psychic powers including telepathy, teleportation, eye flashes that cause explosions, creating pocket dimensions, and growing to over three hundred feet tall. His right hand can also emit a stream of flames. In his alternative form, Fiery Fighter, he can summon and manipulate fire at will. Phantom Soldiers The infantry of the Neo Human Empire, psychics that are loyal to Emperor Banba and wear gas masks with Nazi helmets. Their main method of fighting is using a rake-like claw for their right hand for swipe attacks and launching although Phantom Soldiers without telepathic abilities need a to attach them to a chain. They can be armed with grenades, a spear, and a rifle. Other powers include high jumping, burrowing, teleportation, and self destruction which upon doing so spawns a pink choking gas. Mutant Robots Mutant Robots were psionics converted into neo-humans, sometimes involuntarily, by the Neo-Human Empire led by Emperor Banba and the commanders of the Phantom Soldiers. *'Quintuple Banbara': Appears in episode 1. Powers include invisibility, creating fissures from his left arm called the Terra Splitter, long range flames from the mouth of his middle face called the Pillar of Fire, a human disguise, and high jumping. *'Water Banbara': Appears in episode 2. Powers include teleporting and controlling water, reverting into toxic water that can spawn holograms of himself, constricting seaweed called the Seaweed Squeeze, teleporting and size growth by water, a high pressure hose from the left arm, and summoning small waterspouts. *'Bubo Banbara': Appears in episode 3. Powers include hurricane-force winds from a fan hidden in his back, freezing mouth foam powered by banbacteria, and invisibility. *'Bone Banbara': Appears in episode 4. Powers include rib daggers in the torso, damaging people in their dreams, teleportation, remote cross bombs called the Devil's Cross, body part separation, soul stealing, a femur-like club, and summoning flames called the Flames of Purgatory. *'Gale Banbara': Appears in episode 5. Powers include manipulating wind, a human disguise, and spawning cyclones called the Cyclonic Wind. *'Snow Banbara': Appears in episode 6. Powers include icy mouth mist called the Absolute Zero Blizzard, teleportation, a human disguise, a sharp icicles called the Ice Daggers, and summoning a blizzard called the Banbara Snow Slide. *'Hundred-Eye Banbara': Appears in episode 7. Powers include teleportation, hypnosis called the Eyesolation Barrier, attaching evil eyes that make psionics become violent against their will, a human disguise, telekinesis, and summoning the Mammoth Eye flying base. *'Sand Banbara': Appears in episode 8. Powers include sand manipulation to the point of spawning storms and quick sand, converting water into sand, teleportation, a cone-like trap called the Sand Bambara Hell Trap used for psionics, and dissolving into sand and reforming. *'Mold Banbara': Appears in episode 9. Powers include acidic mold tentacles from the mouth called the Mold Banbara Mangler Hold, dissolving into mold and reforming, mind control mold spores with teleportation properties, and summoning a mold tsunami using giant versions of the mold tentacles. *'Gas Banbara': Appears in episode 10. Powers include emitting acidic poisonous gas, a spiked kanabo for the left arm, a human disguise, mouth grenades, summoning rock slides called the Mountain Tsunami, and mentally controlling the Phantom Train. *'Rose Banbara': Appears in episode 11. Powers include disguising herself as a giant rose, toxic pedals called the Pedal Pressure, teleportation, summoning roses on eyes called the Rose Blinders, vines from the left arm called the Vine Binder, an extendable thorny root for the right arm called the Thorn Thrust, high jumping, a human disguise, and paralyzing pollen called the Paralyzer Pollen. This monster turns out to be Goro's long-lost mother. *'Devil Banbara': Appears in episode 12. Powers include a flamethrower from the snake-like left arm and a human disguise. *'Oil Banbara': Appears in episode 13. Powers include dissolving into oil and gas, telepathy, possession via a jar, emitting oil from his fingers, eye flames, and summoning a pocket dimension called the World of Fire. *'Fog Banbara': Appears in episode 14. Powers include emitting fog and summoning a UFO attack bomber armed with a flamethrower. *'Shadow Banbara': Appears in episode 15. Powers include telepathy, mental shackles called the Shadow Shackles, spawning a dark zone called the Shadow Shroud, possession, transforming into a shadow, damaging people by breaking and eating shadows, and summoning a pocket dimension called the Shadow World. *'Thorn Banbara': Appears in episode 16. Powers include detachable poisonous thorns that can be mentally guided, high jumping, and increasing the size of his thorns to those of missiles. *'Photo Banbara': Appears in episode 17. Powers include mentally freezing people with his left hand called the Time Shutter and disguising himself as people from his photographs. *'Poison Banbara': Appears in episode 18. Powers include reanimating venom on the right hand, claws blinding poisonous gas from the left arm, transforming himself and other psionics into giant explosive mushrooms, and a spear. *'Mirror Banbara': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a human disguise, boxing glove hands, a solar heat ray from the torso, floating triangular mirrors used to blind enemies called the Mirror Banbara Light Barrage, and using decoy mirror reflections for fast movement. *'Star Banbara': Appears in episode 20. Powers include teleportation, mentally controlling the Star Saucer armed with a cannon, telekinesis, and telepathic bombs. *'Bamboo Banbara': Appears in episode 21. Powers include shooting poisonous bamboo arrows and tentacles from the body cavities, duplicates, a human disguise, a poisonous spear, and summoning long roots for constriction and summoning a pocket dimension. *'Clay Banbara': Appears in episode 22. Powers include burrowing, summoning high wind called the Clay Blizzard, creating fissures called the Earth Cracker, body reformation, teleportation, clay statue probes, and absorbing clay particles from the mouth. *'Paint Banbara': Appears in episode 23. Powers include transforming into a blob of paint or gas, emitting paint-like and gas-like acid, summoning high wind, a pocket dimension filled with acidic paint called the Accursed World, paint tube-like homing missiles called the Tube Missiles, and an acidic paint storm called the Paint Blizzard. *'Stone Banbara': Appears in episode 24. Powers include breaking down into boulders and reforming, rock bombs, and teleporting. Despa Army Fuhrer Geissel A neo human that betrayed the Neo Human Empire and found the Despa Army near the end of the first season. Unlike Emperor Banba he possesses a more human appearance and fights with a saber and its club-like sheath. Under his melted right eyelid his psychic eye can create illusions as large as a city where he holds his hostages. Despa Soldiers The infantry of the Despa Army, robots that are loyal to Fuhrer Geissel. They are equipped with a variety of weapons including a machine gun, a spear, and a pistol and can disguise themselves as humans. Robot Fighters Serving as the successors of the Mutant Robots for Flash, Robot Fighters are robots created by the Despa Army and the leaders the Despa soldiers. These robots were designed to be stronger than the Mutant Robots of the Neo Human Empire and were under the direct control of Udespa's various incarnations. Due to budget cuts in production some Robot Fighters had a second appearance with minimal modification in the second half of the series. *'Hammer Despa': Appears in episodes 1 and 18. Powers include a claw hammer on a chain and reinforced torso armor. Upon being upgraded he acquired a claw hammer for his right arm. *'Saw Despa': Appears in episodes 1-2, and 16. Powers include smoke bombs, circular saw grenades on the shoulders, and summoning a flying submarine with a lasso, a machine gun turret, and an electric spray. Upon being upgraded he acquired a circular saw for his left hand. *'Burner Despa': Appears in episode 3. Powers include a very hot flamethrower for the left arm that can also release smoke, summoning a flying drill tank called the Despar Tank armed with a pair of missile launchers and a web shooter, and armor thick enough to survive high drops. *'Drill Despa': Appears in episodes 4 and 15. Powers include a left shoulder drill called the Drill Driller, red lightning bolts and radioactive flashes from the eye on the torso called the Drill Heart Beam, and fast burrowing. Upon being upgraded with the power machine he acquired a weapon called the Despa Destruction Beam strong enough to obliterate a mountain fired from the abdomen. *'Machine Gun Despa': Appears in episode 5. Powers include a human disguise, a 3-barreled machine gun on each side of the waist, and guided missiles from a jeep. *'Knife Despa': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a large bowie knife for the right hand, a long carving knife, using both knives as scissors strong enough to cut steel, a pair of launchable knives in the left wrist, high jumping, and summoning a circular saw-like flying saucer. *'Miss Wan': Appears in episode 7. Powers include high jumping, martial arts skills, machine gun, and a knife. *'Jet Despa': Appears in episode 8 and 17. Powers include jet- a human disguise, freezing mist from the left arm nozzle, summoning a subsonic jet armed with an underside claw and a back cannon, and an arm time bomb. Upon being upgraded he acquired a normal left hand, a human disguise named Jet, and a machine gun. *'Scissors Despa': Appears in episode 9. Powers include bladed hands used as scissor sheers, high jumping, and detaching the scissors arms by using rockets called in an attack called the Scissor Cannon. *'Magnet Despa': Appears in episode 10. Powers include a head magnet on a chain that emits lethal amounts of magnetic waves called the Magnet Chain, summoning a subsonic jet armed with a pair of machine guns, and armor thick enough to survive high drops. *'Silencer Despa': Appears in episode 11. Powers include a right hand machine gun, teleportation, a human disguise, spawning a duplicate, mentally detonated mines, and summoning a flying saucer armed with a rapid-fire cannon. *'Boiler Despa': Appears in episode 12. Powers include explosive fire arrows from the left hand and using said hand as a club. *'Onibaba': Appears in episode 13. Powers include teleportation, summoning fog, and a mentally controlled ax. It is the disguise form of Ax Despa. *'Ax Despa': Appears in episode 13. Powers include an Onibaba disguise, a right hand mentally controlled ax that can cause explosions on contact called the Ax Bomber, teleportation, and spawning holograms of himself. *'Mixer Despa': Appears in episode 19. Powers include rolling into a ball, shoulder missiles, detachable hands that latch onto enemies, and a ray gun that emits hypnotic flashes. *'Guillotine Despa': Appears in episodes 19-20. Powers include converting into wind, a guillotine for the right hand, and a clamp for the left hand. *'Spray Despa': Appears in episode 21. Powers include a poison gas nozzle for the fight arm, a short sword, a net from the left shoulder cannon called the Despider, and teleportation. *'Black Despa': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a human disguise, a pistol, high jumping, and throwing knives. Udespas The Udespas served as the generals of the Despa Army often going out to fight Inazuman directly. *'Udesupa': Appears in episodes 24-25 of the original series and episode 1-7 of Flash. Powers include a motorcycle, a machine gun, a missile launcher, high jumping, a claw that attaches to right hand, a whip that attaches to left hand, and grenades. *'Udesupa Alpha': Appears in episodes 8-13. Powers include a human disguise, the Despa Straining Hurricane, a detachable left arm claw, high jumping, and combining. *'Udespa Beta': Appears in episodes 8-13. Powers include a human disguise, the Despa Straining Hurricane, a detachable right arm whip, high jumping, and combining. *'Combined Udespa': Appears in episodes 10-11, and 13-14. Powers include a trident right hand, a tentacle left hand with a hidden arresting wire, and thick armor. *'Sadesupa': Appears in episodes 12-23. Powers include explosive hypnotic waves from his cross-like eye, a human disguise, nine iron maiden-like spikes in the torso, and high jumping.